A Very Rumbelle Christmas
by Belle Tris Grey
Summary: A one-shot of Rumple and Belle during Christmas time, filled with lots of fluff and kisses. Takes place just a week or so after he asked Belle to marry them. I know it didn't take place in the winter time... But if it did this is my take on what would happen.


**A/N: Hey! It is approaching that time of the year and I thought, why not write a Rumbelle story, what with last weeks episode I think we need the Rumbelle fluff in our lives right now. This is my first attempt at a OUAT story so I hope I did good and I hope you all like it. This is a one-shot but if I get enough positive reviews it might motivate me to write more Rumbelle stories _. This takes place right after he asked her to marry him, and I know it wasn't winter when that happened but lets pretend that it was._ **

"Rumpel just open it."

"No, you open yours first".

"Please Rumpel" Belle begged.

"Why did you even get me a gift, I'm undeserving of one after all I've done to you."

Belle rolled her eyes in irritation.  
"We have already been through this, I love you and have forgiven you already. Now stop this self-pity I'm tired of hearing it. Christmas time is about giving and being happy, so I'm giving you a gift and your going to be happy.

"As you wish my dear," Rumpel leaned forward and have Belle a kiss. He looked back down to the present lying in his lap, and slowly started to unwrap it.

"Oh Belle, darling thank you so, so much." In the the small box that was wrapped up was a watch. A beautiful gold watch that Rumpel had his eyes on for quite some time now.

"Do you like it?" Belle asked nervously.

"Yes my dear, I absolutely love it thank you so very much," Rumpel leaned in a and have her a passionate kiss.

After they parted Belle giggled a little, "well, I guess that is one way to thank me," a smile gracing her lips.

"Yes, I suppose it is. Now, on to your gift," he gestured toward the other gift which sat in Belle's lap.

Belle looked at him then back down toward the small wrapped gift. She also took care in unwrapping the present. In the box held a beautiful diamond necklace and match earrings.

Belle gasped, "oh my god Rumpel, this is amazing." Belle continued to stare open mouthed and wide eyed at the beautiful, and no doubt expensive, jewelry.

Rumpel laughed, "does that mean you like it then?"

"Like? More like love! But Rumpel, this must have cost a fortune! Why would you spend so much, you know I would be happy with just a book."

"Ah, ah, I thought we agreed no self pity, and I know you would be happy with a book, which is why I got you that as well."

Out of know where Rumpelstiltskin produced a book, which lay in Belle's opened hands.

"Pride and Prejudice, oh Rumpel I'm so excited to read it!"

"I'm glad dearie, but not now, you can read it later. Right now I'm taking you out for dinner, so get dressed and bundle up, I can't have you getting sick on me."

Rumpel watched as Belle hurried up the stairs, a huge grin on her face.

Two hours later Belle was done with her makeup and her hair, and was ready to leave. Rumpel met her at the bitten of the stairs looking dashingly handsome in his suit. He made sure to wear only his best do this occasion.

He helped her put on her coat like the gentlemen he was and help her hand as they walked out of the house.

Outside was chilly, but beautiful nonetheless. Snow was coming down in perfect flakes and the ground was glittering with the white snow, it really was magical.

"Wow, it's so beautiful," Belle exclaimed.

"Yes it is, just like you." Rumpel turned to we and smiled one of his cheeky smiles.

"Rumpel, your so cheesy!" Belle kissed him and leaned into the crook of his neck. "God, I love you so very much Rumpel."

Rumpelstiltskin caressed her hair and mumbled, "I love you too sweetheart, I love you too."

Belle thought that this was the best Christmas she had ever had, and she was so thankful she had Rumpel.

Rumpel was thinking something similar, as he held her he was so happy that he got blessed with a beauty like Belle, and while he didnt understand how Belle could still love him after everything that had happened, he was still very glad that she did. He would always cherish her and try to fix the mistakes he had made.

"Now, how about we go and get our dinner, I am famished," Rumpel said dramatically.

"I am okay with that," she said as her stomach growled.

"We better hurry, or else people may think I am starving you to death," Rumpel chuckled. He took Belle's hand and led her to the car. Him being a proper gentlemen opened up the door for her and gave her one of his signature Rumpelstiltskin bows.

"Your chariot awaits m'lady."

Belle giggled and climbed in the car, once Rumpel got in her looked at her lovingly and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Oh Belle, I forgot to tell you, I have one more gift for you" Rumpel said as they pulled into the parking lot of granny's diner which was all decked out in Christmas light and Christmas decorations with a huge Christmas tree in the window.

"Another one?! Rumpel this is too much."

Rumpel pulled out a ring from his pants pocket. "Belle, I know you already have your engagement ring but, I recently found this one and, well it was my mother's, it is the only thing I have left of hers and I want you to have it.

"Oh Rumpel! Thank you so much, this is the sweetest thing ever I love you!" She threw her arms around him and gave him one last huge kiss.

When they parted Belle gave him the widest grin ever, reminding him of the Cheshire cat, and said; "Rumpel, I love you so much. I cannot imagine what life would be life with you in it."

Rumple gave Belle a peck on the forehead. "Neither can I love, you are one of the best things that has ever happened to me, and for that I am so thankful."

Belle gave him another big kiss before he pulled out of their driveway and out to dinner. This was the best Christmas either of them had ever had they decided, and for that, they couldn't be more thankful.


End file.
